Keeping Score
by Avagrabo
Summary: Misao reflects on her success at drawing out Aoshi's emotions. Please god review me, I'm so very lonely now, I swear I'll write something better if you talk to me! RR PLEASE!


Keeping Score: The Shinamoris' Story (Written to some anime tunes (FLCL, RK) and Linkin Park, Meteora AND Hybrid Theory.)

(Well then, since the last Aoshi/Misao fic was so damn 'kawaii', this is my smirking revenge! Depending on how I feel it may end up R (If I feel the need for Citrus), but my growing need for being on the main 'recently updated RK page' may win out and make it PG-13. You never know. But I wanted more Aoshi and more Misao, so here ya go! Enjoy!)

Misao watched her husband from the bed they shared at the Aoiya, waiting with the patience he had taught her for him to finish the day's paperwork.

_This side of Aoshi is so boring,_ She thought, watching him carefully add up all the columns of numbers and begin to remove the expenses with the speed and accuracy that his sharp mind gave him. _All it cares for are numbers, even if it is good at them._

It had been years since she had started to understand Aoshi, since that first insight into his closed and ever-so-complicated mind

She had been treating the deep wound on his chest Himura Kenshin had given him in their final fight.

Aoshi was tearing at the bit as only he could, quietly and without actually moving or showing any emotion. But Misao could feel it, he had spent to many years raising her to hide this kind of rage.

"Aoshi-samawhat's wrong? Shishio was defeated, he was the threat to all Japan, and now you can return to the Oniwabbanshuwhy are you still so angry?"

His eyes had narrowed, that tiny little gesture being all that was needed. "Ken-sanyou're angry Kenshin beat you?"

The eyes closed fully as Aoshi reigned in his emotions. "You think he's better than you because of some sword fight, don't you? Doesn't anything else mean anything to you?"

When his eyes opened again, they said no.

_Godammit, Aoshi-sama, you were made Okashira at 15! You're a genius, and unlike Kenshin you didn't kill the woman you love and scads of other men, only to regret it years later._

_I won't let you fall prey to regrets you don't deserve. Because I know one way you'll always be better than Kenshin, Aoshi Shinamori._

Misao leaned forward, letting the bandages drop to the floor as she finished wrapping his chest, and kissed him softly on the nose. "Aoshi-samaI think you're better than Kenshin. Doesn't that count for anything?"

A full minute passed.

And then Aoshi nodded.

The marriage plans began the next day.

*

Their wedding night had been the first time Aoshi actually _showed_ the emotions that Misao had discovered. The first had been the most obvious for a man on his honeymoon.

Lust.

_One of my personal favorites, _Thought Misao, admiring her love as he toiled over sums. _Oh yesdefinitely near the top._

It had been the best moment of her life, her arms around Aoshi, kissing him chastelyuntil she licked just a little against his lips, trying to spread them with her tongue.

He had stood there for a moment, as though she had just attempted to insert a live badger into his mouth-

And then he had pushed her tongue away and returned the kiss with more passion than she had thought possible.

_It's a different husband that goes to bed with me some nights than the one I wake up to._

Her shoulder still bore a few tiny, nearly invisible scars from his sharp teeth, which she considered WELL worth knowing the sensual side of Aoshi. _However much it hurt that first night_

_But right now it would just about hit the spot, which he well knowsthat dog, he's lingering over those numbers just to let the mood build._

Misao could read his mind with phenomenal accuracy. Aoshi's thoughts had indeed long ago left finance, and entered bed. They had company, too.

_But it's not as though that's all he ever shows._

It had been a nasty little scrap with some ninja-wannabes when she had next seen Aoshi as being anything but calm and in command of everything.

_The guy probably would have missed, but Aoshi_

Sometimes in her nightmares she could still see him snarling, cutting through thugs and policeman alike as he slashed directly through the man assaulting Misao's spine. On it's way to the mark the kodachi in his right hand had slashed two other enemies and crippled one of Kyoto's finest.

Saitou had NOT been happy, but the verbal battle in his office was the second time Misao saw her husband visibly angry.

*

Aoshi stretched, the ink brush falling from his hand as he rose from the scroll of rice paper where the Aoiya's daily expenses were tallied.

Misao crept across the room and slid her arms around his broad chest as he lifted his arms, craning her head in so she could hear his heart in his chest.

It reminded her of the next time Aoshi exercised his failing facial muscles. Another hot day at the Aoiya, and another embrace in their bedroom.

It was only mid afternoon, but most of the Oniwabanshu were taking a nap to escape the oppressive heat. Misao was spooned up to her husband of course, although she had to forcibly wrap his arms around her, when she suddenly felt something on the back of her neck. A soft and warm presence.

Aoshi had buried his face in the softness of his wife's hair, and soon he sniffed deeply and sighed with the sheer pleasure of sharing life with a woman he loved.

Contentedness had taken a while, but it finally showed it's face.

"It's been a long day, Koishii." Stated Aoshi quietly, drawing Misao from her reverie. "We should get to sleep."

_Aoshi-sama, you are SO transparent sometimes_ Misao knew what he wanted, but as much as he loved being begged, she loved begging even more.

"But Aoshi-samathe night is young"

Aoshi grumbled a little and made to get under the covers in his clothes.

"Oh pleeeeease, anata?"

"Please what?" He teased in his usual deadpan way.

_I'll get him for this_ "It's a warm night, Aoshi-sama, why not sleep a little lighter?"

She pulled back the covers and nestled her face against his stomach, rubbing herself into him and working upwards. "In fact, if you like maybe you should just wear ME to bed"

"Tou-san?" Asked a small voice.

Misao went flying backwards as though smacked with a bat, whirling to face the tiny child whose watery eyes glowed in the bedroom's doorway.

"Yuki-chan! Don't creep up like that!"

In addition to the sneakiness donated by both parents, Yuki had her father's cold eyes, her mother's hot temper, the sharp mind that had won Aoshi the Okashira post at 15, and Misao's long blue and black braid.

"Yuki. Come." Aoshi patted the futon next to him.

Misao just watched as Aoshi calmed the child's fears, some nightmare or another involving a red dragon. _If there's one thing Aoshi loves more than his wife it's our child_

"So can you be brave for your Tou-san and sleep in your room tonight, Yuki-chan?"

_Or not!_ "Yes, I'll be braveomiyasu, mother, father." Yuki retreated. _Poor childall of Aoshi-sama's brains and none of his self-control. Sumimasen, Yuki-chan_

"Koishii." Aoshi was reading her mind again. "You shouldn't worry about Yuki."

Misao grinned widely. "No, Aoshi-sama, I should worry about younow where was I?"

*

Afterwards, Misao slept in the crook of Aoshi's arm, soft breath cool on his skin. Safe from sight in the darkness of the room they shared, Aoshi smiled softly.

_Only Misao_ Aoshi knew he was a cold fishbut his wife could read him like he could read his books, and she was the only reason that defeating Himura the Battousai didn't even now consume his mind.

_I found my own way to be the strongest man, Himuraby defeating the strongest woman! _He nearly chuckled, looking at the tiny thread of drool hanging out of Misao's mouth. _She's earned her rest, even if I do need to bathe in the morning_

Misao stirred slightly, and Aoshi's face stiffened. She grumbled slightly and attempted to burrow deeper into him before dropping off again. _Not that I'd ever admit to HER that she's the reason I'm not still fighting Kenshin._

Aoshi closed his eyes, and began drifting offthen opened them again and pulled up the cover to over Misao's bare breasts. _Silly girl._

Aoshi slept.

Misao opened her eyes again and swallowed the line hanging down onto her husband. _Yes! A smile! And a kind gesture when he thinks no one is watching!_

I wonder if he knows I'm keeping score?

(Feh. I'm to distracted by a really good Yaoi/Yurii writer I just found, and a truly creepy idea for a multi-chaptered masterpiece I want to writeoh yes, very yes indeedMUHAHAH!! Oh I'm SO meananyway, go to my fav stories and read 'One year ago' if you've got 5 mintues, if you don't make 5 minutes and THEN go read it. You'll laugh. The line 'I wouldn't touch her with the pointy end of a katana' still makes me snicker. Anyway, I'll write you something decent soon, gentle readers, please e-mail/review me though because I have no friends at school anymoreso lonelytell me how much this one sucked please. No whining. This one I'm SURE was choppy. And not even all that sappy. It was a decent idea. I did it wrong. I'll live. Pleeeease give me at least the illusion of human companionship? Thankies for reading, I love you Koishii! L8r!)


End file.
